Uncle Jack Wants You!
by Elaine Dawkins
Summary: Jack decides Christmas was not enough fun. President's Day catches his eye and new plans take shape. Written by ElaineDawkins and CharleneBates
1. Chapter 1

A wind swirled through Halloween Town causing the edge of Sally's skirt to tickle her knees. Her long red hair cascaded down her back like a cape. In a slightly uneven gait, she made her way through the iron gates which led to Jack, the Pumpkin King's, abode. She looked up to see his spiderlike shadow in the windows. He'd been spending more time locked up again. With the ghoulish success of Halloween and near loss of Christmas behind him, he and the Mayor had turned their sights to the next Halloween's plans. But as quick as anything, Jack seemed to grow restless. He only ventured out to get supplies from Dr. Finkelstein and that was just when Sally was unable to go on his behalf. Even Sally was beginning to doubt her importance to Jack. Her big eyes rolled round and peered over her shoulder as she considered going back – to where she did not know. But her loyalty to Jack returned as quickly as it wavered and she made her way up the perilous steps to Jack's door.

"It's me, Jack," she cried as she came through the door, "Sally."

Jack was sitting behind a great desk. Books were piled high about him. He jumped up and a smile creased his face.

"I didn't notice you had gone. How silly of me…" he wringed his hands distractedly and paused before continuing. "I have been thinking… Halloween is such a long ways off – I've been reading up on some things to pass the time and well…"

Sally was looking at the books. She picked one up and read it aloud. "In My Time: A Personal and Political Memoir?"

"Huh? Yes, that Cheney is very interesting… and lots of people don't like him, you know!"

"Who, Jack?" her voice was quiet and obviously fraught with worry.

"Who? Why the Americans. They have a long legacy of foul politicians. And, nobody seems to be able to agree on anything. Why, it's amazing that they are able to stay united!"

"Mhmm…" Sally gave a noncommittal response; she knew he'd keep talking anyway. Her eyes fell to a poster that lay on Jack's desk.

"Most of them seem to like Lincoln – used to call him Honest Abe; perhaps it was the beard…" Jack chattered on.

Sally lifted a candle from a wall sconce and brought it close to the large paper. It had a border consisting of a red stripe and a blue stripe. In the middle was the image of an old, white-bearded man wearing a red-and-white-striped top hat. The hat had a wide blue ribbon around it with big white stars spaced evenly. A white shirt with red bowtie and blue overcoat completed the look. His blue eyes stared sternly at Sally. She let her gaze drift to the caption, which read, "UNCLE SAM WANTS YOU."

"Oh!" she gasped curiously and set the picture down as she realized Jack had gone quiet.

"You found it, I see," he addressed her and gestured towards the paper, "I was just pondering that one myself!"

"Yes, um… what do you want for dinner?" she responded.

"Oh whatever you want. It always tastes good when you cook."

"Well, I guess I must get started then." She headed toward the door.

Jack pulled out a magnifying glass and went back to looking at the poster.

Sally went out of the room and closed the door behind herself.

"Oh Jack!" She walked toward the staircase and paused. After a moment, she headed quickly downstairs and out the front door.

There were lots of people hanging around outside the gate as usual. "Hey Sally! What's up with Jack?" they asked as she hurried by.

"He's… not feeling well. Ate some bad witch hazel," she lied.

"Oh. Too bad," was all Sally heard as she raced ahead towards the observatory.

Once there, she rang doorbell and waited.

"It's open!" came a voice from within.

She opened the door and stepped into the entryway.

"Sally! You've come back!" Dr. Finkelstein peered down at her from upstairs.

"Um.. No, I mean…"

He continued to stare down at her. It always made her feel a bit nervous.

"Well, I never expected…"

"It's Jack… He's reading things… and I'm worried about him. Maybe you could talk to him?"

Dr. Finkelstein had a calculating look on his face now, but he did not respond.

"Um, would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Oh, I don't think that would be wise in my condition."

"You can bring Jewel with you," Sally pleaded. Normally, she would have nothing to do with his "new creation" or "your mother" as Dr. Finkelstein often referred to her.

"You sure?"

"Yes. We want both of you to come to dinner."

Dr. Finkelstein grinned. "Jewel!" he cried. "We're going out!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sally hobbled through town; Dr. Finkelstein, pushed by wife, in toe. Several more of Halloween Town's residents inquired of Jack and Sally gave the same explanation.

Back in Jack's kitchen, she set to making a stew. Into a big black cauldron, she poured snake tails, wormswood, and various other ingredients. Jewel sat nearby making small talk.

Upstairs, Dr. Finkelstein observed Jack.

"…So as you can see, it's amazing that they stay united at all!" he concluded, once again.

Dr. Finkelstein surveyed the maps of North America, open books, New York newspapers, American flags, and other artifacts strewn across the room.

"What does it all _mean_ though?" Jack inquired aloud.

Dr. Finkelstein kept it to himself that he thought it meant Jack's imagination was meddling again and would get him into trouble as it had last time. He cleared his throat and chose his words carefully, "You've done your research, Jack. For what purpose I am not sure. …Is it, by any chance, your desire to help these 'Americans'?" he asked.

"That's it – exactly it! That's what I'll do!" Jack's face fell suddenly. "But how? How to rally the people? They're so bogged down by their many untrustworthy leaders. What can I, one skeleton, do?"

"There must be one main leader," Dr. Finkelstein spoke his thoughts aloud before thinking, then clamped a hand across his mouth knowing it was too late to take them back. He watched as this unintended thought sunk into Jack and formed itself into an idea.

"That's it! I'll be president! Not just that, but, to help remind them of their patriotism and their unity… yes, yes, I'll dress in good old Uncle Sam fashion!"

Dr. Finkelstein moved his mouth wordlessly, hardly comprehending the damage he may have done.

Jack was now thumbing speedily through several large volumes. He seemed to light on a particular point of importance, then, tossing the book aside, grabbed a calendar.

"Here it is!" he cried, "February 20th shall be the day!"

Dr. Finkelstein shook his head. He turned his wheelchair about and headed for the door. "I smell dinner…"

"Oh, right!" Jack followed him to the kitchen.

"And then I discovered fishing line. I haven't had much trouble with my arms since…Oh, dinner's almost done," Sally smiled as Jack and the Doctor appeared in the doorway.

"Fishing line…" Dr. Finkelstein mused. "I never thought of that."

"Did you have a lovely chat?" asked Jewel after taking a sip of something in a cup.

"Fantastic!" Jack replied. "I have decided that I will start by taking over the presidency for just a day – February 20th to be exact."

Sally glanced over at Dr. Finkelstein, a look of horror on her face. He shrugged his shoulders and took a spoonful of the soup. "Mmmm… that smells delicious! Why not set the table, Sally?"

Sally went over to a shelf and grabbed some bowls. She kept silent, but her eyes widened bigger and bigger the more Jack continued talking.

"Here. I'll help you, dear," offered Jewel. "Is something the matter?"

Sally didn't reply.

"What's the matter, Sally?" asked Jack. He had lost track of his own thoughts long enough to see the look on her face.

"Nothing!" she replied and tried to smile.

"She just needs a good rest – obviously tired," Dr. Finkelstein cleared his throat and continued. "Jewel, give me a bowl of soup and I'll put Sally to bed. Come on, Sally!"

Sally had no real choice but to follow him. They went down the hall and to the bedroom that Sally had moved into just a week prior.

"I am not tired! I am worried about Jack!" Sally declared the minute Dr. Finkelstein had shut the door.

"I know… Here, have some soup…" he picked up a spoonful and tried to put it into her mouth.

"I thought you were going to talk to him?" she took the spoonful and swallowed before continuing. "What are you doing, anyway? Are you trying to cause trouble? Is this some sort of way of getting back at me for leaving you?" Sally fell silent immediately after saying this. She flopped sideways onto the bed and a tear trickled down her pale face. "I am sorry! I didn't mean it! I am just, just…"

"It's alright, Sally. Jack's just going through a phase. We have to be patient. Get some rest." He laid a blanket across Sally's form before turning and exiting the room.

Sally lay still, the single tear drying on her skin. A glimmer of moonlight came through the window. Slow, dreary music played by the three street musicians below drifted through the glass. She hummed along, then began to sing softly, "I sense there's something in the wind, that seems like tragedy's at hand. And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have: the worst is just around the bend." She fell silent and shut her eyes.

"Of course, Sally will play a big part in the whole thing!" Jack was talking on animatedly about his already detailed plans. "She won't just make my costume this time, but will be alongside me through the whole thing!" He was standing now and grabbed something quickly from a shelf. Holding it aloft, he spoke, "See! This picture is of one of the Presidents and his 'First Lady' – she's his right-hand-man, er, woman! Gives it a wholesome look! Americans love family and teamwork – cooperation!"

Dr. Finkelstein sipped his soup stiffly, wondering about all the implications – especially the ones regarding Sally.

"And how exactly do you plan to announce your presidency, Jack?" Jewell asked politely.

"Ah, well, that… once I get to a place called Washington, D.C., I will merely go to the big white building where the president is and tell him he can take a break, after all, it's President's Day! It's my gift from me to him!"

The two sipped their stew silently as Jack beamed at them.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Sally awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She rose up and mumbled what she hoped to be "Come in."

"Hey, Sally! Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, Jack." Sally climbed out of the bed and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I wanted to check to see if you were alright. You didn't look too well last night."

"I'm feeling better."

"Well, I have some business to attend to in town. I need to assign some other posts – judicial, cabinet… oh, and Dr. Finkelstein agreed last night to be my vice president."

"What is that?" asked Sally her voice going quieter.

"That's the person who would take over the presidency if I died."

Sally sank back down onto the bed. Jack looked at her for an instant. His expression changed to a look of concern. "Maybe I will have the Doctor stay with you while I am gone. I don't think you must really be as well as you say."

Sally sighed. "Jack, I am not too… I'm just worried about what might happen to you! I don't know where you get these ideas, but it's not good. Why can't you just be yourself? Why not just be Jack the Pumpkin King?"

Jack considered for an instant. "I didn't realize that you felt this way. I would abandon my plans, but I have already called a town meeting… everyone is waiting for me."

"Just go, then. But, promise me you will not do anything heroic or silly!"

Jack nodded, kissed Sally on the cheek, and left.

A few minutes later, Dr. Finkelstein arrived. He had brought with him a bottle filled with some sort of liquid. "This is just to calm your nerves," he replied as he held it to her lips."

"I don't need it," Sally pushed his arm away from her.

Dr. Finkelstein shook his head. "If you are going to worry about him from now until February 20th, you will be sick." He raised her head and tipped the contents of the bottle into her mouth.

The liquid was cool and smooth. Everything around Sally began to appear blurry. Within seconds, everything was dark and she was fast asleep.

Over on the other side of town, Jack was standing before everyone. "And now, who would like to be a part of my cabinet?"

Everyone stared at him in silence.

"What? A door?" someone inquired.

"No, no, a cabinet is a group of people to assist the President in making decisions," Jack explained patiently. He peered around at the crowd. His eyes moved from the clowns over to the vampires. They all remained silent.

"Perhaps we should have a vote?" he suggested.

Lock, Stock, and Barrel stepped forward, speaking as one, "We vote for Mr. Oogie Boogie Man!"

"Good, good…' Jack said slowly, thinking other votes would be better. Oogie Boogie had been destroyed on December, 25th, but midway into the month of January, it was announced that he had miraculously returned and was just as lacking in people skills as before. "Any other votes?"

There were several cries of, "I vote for myself!" before everyone began to talk at once.

"Alright, alright," Jack spoke above the crowd, "perhaps it will require some deliberation of my own. Now, next on the agenda… we must rally the spirit of the Americans! And I thought, what better way to encourage unity than to invite everyone over to the White House for dinner? I'll need a good many of you to help with preparing the food, serving, setting up the tables… Also, I was thinking, we will need entertainment! In three days, we will hold auditions so that I can choose the appropriate talent!"

A murmur rose as the town dispersed into little groups.

"It's coming together!" Jack said to himself.

Several hours later, Sally awoke and found herself alone. She got up out of bed and headed upstairs. Jack still had not returned and Sally wondered what could have taken so long.

"Probably out walking in the forest," she told herself. She walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair. Papers and books were still everywhere. The notion crossed her mind that perhaps she should throw all his paperwork into the fireplace, where (in her mind) it belonged. But she was too afraid to do so. So, she sat quietly and watched as the shadows lengthened along the walls. The sun was setting and she would soon have to fix dinner. Her life had not changed much, just her surroundings. It was depressing when she thought about it too much.

There was a sudden ringing of the doorbell that startled Sally. She got up quickly and went to answer it.

Sally opened the door, but no one was there. She turned to close the door again when she was hit in the back of the head with a wad of mud.

"Heeeheeheehee!" it was Lock, Shock, and Barrel. They appeared suddenly out of nowhere. Sally had never met them before, but had heard enough about them to know that nothing good could come of this.

"What do you want?" she asked, peering out from behind the door for protection.

"We have a petition that we want you to sign," announced Shock. "We are trying to elect Mr. Oogie Boogie for President.

"We already have three signatures," added Barrel.

"Can I see who they are?" inquired Sally.

"Mr. Oogie Boogie has been a resident of Halloween Town for over a hundred years! He is very loquacious and has the skill to…" Shock continued on for several minutes, ignoring Sally's question.

"Alright, I'll sign it," Sally wanted them to go away. "Give me the paper. In fact, I'll sign it for a few other people. It will make it easier on you."

Lock, Shock, and Barrel were thrilled and left quickly after Sally shut the door.

"What names did she put down?" asked Lock, grabbing the paper from Shock.

"Dr. Finkelstein, Sally, Jewel, and Jack Skellington," read Lock. "Gosh, she's smarter than they give her credit for. Come on, lets go visit the mayor and see if he will sign it."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack sat at a large desk plopped in the center of town. He rapidly scribbled ideas for new laws and amendments to old ones then added them to the ever-growing stack of papers on his right. The clown with the tear-away face quickly transported the stack to another desk labeled "Cabinet" at which a number of Halloween Town's residents sat reading for approval, writing on, and (if approved) stamping the many documents. A tiny witch brought edited papers back to Jack and added them to the stack on his left for review and revision.

A vampire beneath an umbrella sounded a small gong.

"Ah, coffee break everyone!" Jack announced. He leaned back in his chair and rested his spindly legs on the desktop. The tiny witch in charge of document transportation brought over a tray complete with coffee pot, sugar, cream, and a mug that said "President" on it. Jack poured himself a cup, took a sip, and sighed, "This is how the Americans do it, Zero," Jack explained to his ghostly dog which floated near his elbow. "They take 5-minute 'coffee breaks' ever hour or two."

Several of the cabinet members spit their coffee on the ground and set aside the remainders of the strange liquid deciding it was a lost cause.

"What is it, Zero?" Jack inquired as his dog began to bark. Then, sitting up in his chair, he saw the Mayor approaching at a rather hurried pace.

"Ah, good morning, Mayor!" Jack greeted him, filling another mug with coffee and holding it aloft for the elected official.

"Not now, Jack. Something terrible has happened!" his smiling face was turned to the back of his head and, facing Jack, was his terrified frown.

"It can't be all that bad! The President can handle anything!"

"There is a petition going around requesting that someone else be president! Someone other than you, Jack!"

"Petition? Why, doesn't the town want me to be President?"

"I was going to ask you that same question," the Mayor cleared his throat. "Since you signed it, yourself."

"I haven't signed anything like that!" Jack sat up in his chair, almost spilling his coffee. "Where is it?"

"I don't have it. Lock, Shock, and Barrel are the ones going around with it. I tried to stop them, but…," he had a fearful expression on his face now. "They are trying to elect Oogie Boogie!"

"They forged my signature, then!" Jack stood up and addressed the crowd. "Citizens of Halloween Town. My dearest Friends… It appears that Oogie Boogie wants to steal my position. Is that what you want?"

"NO!" came the answer from the crowd.

"We love YOU, Jack!" added one of the witches.

"Well then, we need to round up Lock, Shock, and Barrel. And we must punish them for what they have done. Did anyone actually sign that paper?"

Silence.

"Did you hear me?" questioned Jack, rubbing his head with his spindly fingers. "I want to know if anyone actually signed the petition?"

"They wouldn't leave me alone!" responded an elderly woman.

"They threatened to feed me to Oogie Boogie if I did not," added one of the clowns.

Now, everyone was talking at once.

"QUIET!" yelled Jack. "It doesn't matter. We just need to send out a search party and bring back those little villains. Who wants to go?"

"We will," replied the vampires.

Several other individuals also offered to go after that.

"I will come, too," said Jack. "I want to have a word with them…" He grinned menacingly. "Let's go!"

Oogie's house wound it's way up from the ground in a pieced-together metal mess. There was a small, windowed portion that sat high above the rest of the structure. It's only connection to Oogie Boogie's abode was a metal pipe that twisted it's way downward to transport any goodies Lock, Stock, or Barrel had found.

Jack strode forward, fearless; he had defeated Oogie last time and was not afraid to cross into his territory once more. He and several others climbed into the large, bird-cage-like structure suspended over the water. It carried them across to the land on which the strange house sat. Several minutes later, Jack's skinny fist was knocking at the door where the three trick-or-treaters lived. The structure remained silent.

"I'll just knock again, then," Jack said, doing so. "I know you're in there!" he cried through the door.

"Perhaps they're not home," suggested one of the vampires.

"Or maybe they're asleep," suggested another.

Jack reached forward and tried the knob. It turned easily in his hand and the door swung inward.

"We're in!" the Wolfman announced.

"See if you can find the petition!" Jack ordered, already peering under tables and behind curtains. "I would rather speak with them myself, but we best find the petition so that they can't deny it." The group began to search in earnest.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel crossed the water in ordinary fashion, singing as they went.

"Look!" interrupted Barrel, pointing into the sky. "Our front door is open!"

The other two followed his gesture and responded in surprise.

"Someone must've forgotten to close it – YOU were the last one out!" Lock accused Barrel.

"I was not! YOU forgot the scorpions and went back in to get them!" Barrel retorted.

"That was yesterday!" Lock shouted.

"Was not!"

"Was, too!"

"Was NOT!"

"You two are being dumb!" Shock scolded the boys. "I made sure the door was shut. _This_ means someone is up there. Someone or something. If we don't go and do something stupid," she paused to glare at her companions, "Mr. Oogie Boogie man might have reason to reward us!"

All three of them grinned mischievously.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here it is!" cried the devil.

"Shhhhh!" Jack heard voices outside. Familiar ones. "Everyone, move away from the door," he whispered. "When they come, in grab them."

"There's nothing to worry about!" came Shock's voice from outside. "If anything's in there, we'll get it!"

The door opened wide. Within seconds, Jack and all the others sprang forward. There was a terrible shriek from Shock, and shouts from the boys as they were grabbed by several of the towns-people.

"Let us go or we will…"

Jack came forward, a very scary expression on his face.

"Ahhhhhh!" the children screamed at the sight of him.

"I want to have a word with you three, but not here," Jack said, still barring his teeth. "Take them back into town!" he ordered.

Everyone got into the bird-cage and crossed the water. Prior to crossing, Jack ordered that the villains be kept in the cage and carried the rest of the way. "That way," he said. "They can't get away and there will no longer be a way to reach Oogie Boogie's house!"

As the group paraded into Halloween Town, everyone began to cheer and applaud.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel stuck their tongues out at the crowd and appeared just as nonchalant as ever.

Jack stood up on his desk between the two stacks of paper.

"Good afternoon residents of Halloween Town!" Jack addressed the gathering crowd. "Now that we have stopped the rebel group which was trying to thwart our plans…" Cheers erupted. "We will now proceed with our plan to give the American President a day off! Cabinet! I think you can handle the lawmaking from here. Vice President Finkelstein!" He looked about. "Dr. Finkelstein? Well, the vice president – once I can find him – and I are going to make some more detailed plans. We have just three days left to prepare! I want table setting and decorating persons to meet me here immediately tomorrow morning. Great job everyone!" Jack leapt from the desk and made his way through the crowd.

"Sally!" he lifted his hand as though to wave. She stood wearily at the edge of the gathering; she held a wicker basket that was filled with reeds, grasses, and herbs of various kinds. "Why, you've missed so much of the excitement today! We've already had an attempt made to overtake the presidency!"

"Oh?" Sally glanced away guiltily.

"There was even a petition!"

"You haven't looked at it…have you Jack?" she asked carefully.

"No, actually. I gave it to my bodyguards as evidence."

"Bodyguards?" Sally asked, wondering if being the president was that risky a job.

"The vampires! I assigned them the job after our successful capture of the villains! Now, I'm on my way to find Dr. Finkelstein. We have business to discuss. I think you should be present since you are the First Lady."

Sally followed Jack as he raced back toward the observatory. She felt terrible about what she had done. At least, it had blown over. _Hopefully no one will ever find out is was me that forged the names_, she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

They found Dr. Finkelstein sitting outside in front of his house.

"Why didn't you come to the meeting this morning?" asked Jack.

Dr. Finkelstein had an irritated expression on his face. "I was going to, but I was busy working," he replied.

"Something for the presidency?" asked Jack.

"No. I am doing some experimentation with Deadly Nightshade. I am trying to see if I can somehow change it's chemical composition. I want to find some sort of a cure for the affects of its poisoning properties. I was getting nowhere so I decided to come out for some fresh air."

"Oh… um, well do you mind taking an even longer break? I have some other things I need to discuss with you," Jack said after a moment's pause.

"Don't mind it at all. Come on inside."

Dr. Finkelstein led them up to his laboratory. "So, what is it we need to discuss?" he pulled out some sort of magnifying equipment and began looking distractedly at some short, purple-green leaves.

"I need to talk about how we are going to go to Washington D.C.," Jack stopped. "Dr. Finkelstein?"

"Um hm…"

"This is very important."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he turned to stare at Jack. "I am just so perplexed by this. It's driving me crazy!"

"Well, this won't take too long. We will need to get there via the graveyard. Only thing is, I don't know where exactly I am once I get to the other side."

"Hmmm… well, I have never used that. I really can't help you there, Jack."

"I figured that, but I thought maybe you would know."

"Sounds like you may need to head out a day in advance in case it's a long journey," Dr. Finkelstein said, scratching his brain as he often did when thinking.

"You're probably right. Which means I need to get things moving even more quickly. We will need to have the talent show tonight, instead of tomorrow. Do you have any entertaining talents, Doctor?"

Dr. Finkelstein's mouth changed to a grin, "I have talents, but nothing that anyone would find entertaining. Don't worry, though, I will be there. I wouldn't miss this for the world. But, you should talk to Sally," he glanced her direction. "She can sing, lovely voice."

Jack turned to look at Sally. He never even thought of that! Of course, she was the First Lady; it might not be appropriate for her to be the main entertainment.

"Sally!" he called across the room to her in sudden inspiration. "I was reading in one of my books the other day and came across a section on patriotic songs. The American's love a song called 'The Star Spangled Banner.' Apparently, they sing it at every football game, big or small. I think I even have the music for it. Come, we can go back to the house and work on it."

"You want me to… sing?" she asked carefully.

"Just the one song. It'll certainly rally our guests into the American spirit they've been missing!" Jack looped his arm through hers and began to trot off. "Pleasure seeing you Vice President Finkelstein!" Jack called over his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

"Town meeting!" the Mayor announced as he drove through Halloween Town. "Town meeting! All those interested in being the President's party entertainment must be present and ready to demonstrate their talent! Town meeting!"

Residents were already gathering around the stage. Some carried musical instruments, one carried three large boxes, another was playing with a box of matches, and still another was doing cartwheels through the aisle.

"Alright everyone!" Jack drew their attention in as he appeared on stage. "Welcome to the talent show!" Cheers erupted. A large fire appeared near the resident with the matches. He quickly stomped it out. "I would like to ask that all who are competing for this opportunity sign this paper that will be going around. All I need is your name – or names if it is a group talent – and what your talent is. Good luck everyone! The show will start in 10 minutes!"

Sally, feeling nervous, looked about herself for somewhere to sit. The nearest seat was next to Lock, Shock, and Barrel. They were still locked in the cage, but had been allowed to come due to the fact that they had promised to behave themselves.

"Did you tattle on us?" asked Shock, as Sally sat down.

"No, I did not," Sally whispered.

"Aren't you gonna let us out?" questioned Barrel. "After all, you voted for Mr. Oogie Boogie!"

"Shhhhh!" Sally looked about herself, quickly. A man in a seat in front of her handed her a paper. Sally paused before signing it.

"We have talents, too. Let us sign it!" pleaded Lock.

"Are you allowed?" asked Sally.

"No one said we couldn't. Besides, we have prisoner's rights," Shock feigned a very sugary voice that was quite compelling.

"We'll tell everyone that you forged signatures, if you don't," added Barrel with a toothy grin.

Sally signed the paper and then handed it over. She then directed her attention to Jack, who had continued the talk the whole time the paper had been circulating.

"And lastly, what the country needs is… oh, thank you, Mayor. I have the list, ladies and gentlemen! First up, the clown with the tear-away face!

The audience went silent and watched as the clown, still riding his unicycle, pulled out his eyeballs and juggled them.

There was much laughing and applauding, especially toward the end when one of the eyeballs fell to the floor and the clown accidentally ran over it with his unicycle. "Um… that must have hurt!" said Jack as he walked back over to the podium. "But very well done. Just make sure you put some meat on that eye… Now, for our next bit of entertainment… Harlequin Demon!"

"I am a gen-i-us!" the monster announced, his black and orange striped hair dancing on his head. "Look how I transform this old rat into a most delightful hat!" He smashed the rat between hammer and table, then proceeded to fluff it and model it for the audience. Scattered, half-hearted clapping came from the others and whispers of, "Isn't that what he made for Christmas?" went round.

"Well, then, thank you, Harlequin Demon for that… lovely _Demon_-stration!" Jack chuckled at his own pun.

Several auditions later, Sally found herself up on stage. Every eye – even the cyclops' – was looking at her. She cleared her throat nervously and then said slowly, "I will be singing… a song… thank you." Her eyes darted out at the crowd then back to her feet. "O-oh say can you see…" she began. She didn't know how she got through it, but before she knew it, her mouth formed the words, "O'er the land of the free! And the home of the brave!"

All who were present clapped and cheered. Some began to repeat her name over and over again. Sally just stared out at them all, amazed that she'd sang in front of everyone, then turned to leave the stage, but passed out, hitting the ground before she'd travelled one foot. The audience cheered all the more at her 'big finish.' Jack was already on the stage, Vice President Finkelstein in toe.

"I'll take her, Jack. You have a talent show to judge!"

Jack placed the doctor's creation in his arms and Jewell came forward to push the two away from all the excitement.

"Next up, we have… Lock, Shock, and Barrel!" Jack announced.

The cage was brought up to the stage by one of the vampires. Everyone went silent, waiting to see what the three children would do.

Lock cleared his throat and began, "What did it cost for Sally to afford a new dress?... An arm and a leg!... One hunter said to another, 'did you see that leopard?' 'Yes, I just spotted it!',… Vampires keep their valuables in blood banks!.. Two sergeants walk into a bar and order drinks… Eventually they get tired and ask the bartender, 'why won't they listen?'… HOW MANY IDIOTS DOES IT TAKE TO PICK A LOCK?"

"THREE" they all shouted together and ran out of the cage, down the aisle, and out the door in a flash.

"Don't worry! Don't worry!" Jack shouted from the podium. "They have served their sentence, we have the petition, and they cannot go back to Oogie Boogie without the cage. We will just continue on without them… Now, for the winners who will entertain at our huge party…" Jack stopped for dramatic effect. "The clown with the tear-away face, Mr. Hyde, Sally, and the melting man! Thank you very much to all of you who participated. It is so nice to be surrounded by individuals with such skill as yourselves!"

Everyone clapped for several minutes. It had be a very entertaining event.

"Thank you, Jack, for hosting this wonderful event!" called out the mayor.

More cheers.

"Thank you," replied Jack. He got down off the podium to talk with the winners. After everyone had left, Jack went back home. He felt very excited and could not wait until the next morning, when they would all leave to head to Washington. It was a dream come true!


	8. Chapter 8

A cold frost lay on all the headstones casting a blue glow across the graveyard. A single bird warbled in a tree, attempting to keep warm in its newly built nest. The sun had just risen enough to send sunbeams across the ground making the frost sparkle and glimmer in the early morning light. Out in the distance, a cathedral bell rang loudly six times, marking the hour of the day. Spring was just beginning to dance in the limbs of the trees and in the leaves of dormant bushes. All was still save the nesting bird. In the center of the cemetery stood a large, stone grave marker. Suddenly, it swung outward, as though on a hinge. A red glow came from within.

"This is it Zero!" called Jack's voice from behind the light.

Zero, the ghostly dog with a red glowing nose appeared from within the large stone. The stick-like figure of Jack followed close behind. Standing full in the early sunlight, Jack was tall and slender; his slight frame was garbed in vertically striped red and white pants, a blue overcoat, red bowtie, and large red and white striped top hat. Upon his face was the very same long white beard from his Sandy Claws costume.

"What a beautiful day!" Jack proclaimed. "Come on everyone!" he addressed the gravestone passage from which he had come. "We have much travel and lots of work to do!" In a matter of minutes, all of Halloween Town was out and trailing after Jack who was consulting a map and a compass.

"Here we are!" Jack announced many hours later. His eyes fell upon the majestic white house. His boney white fingers curled around two rods of the tall iron gates as he gazed between them.

"How do we get inside?" someone asked.

"We just go talk to the guard, of course!" replied Jack. They followed him as he headed over to talk to a security guard.

"Good morning, sir!" said Jack. "We want…"

"Ghaaaa!" yelled the guard and ran off the second he saw the strange crowd.

"Alright, what happened?" questioned Jack. He peered around at the individuals behind him.

"Sorry…" said the cyclopse. "My eye was dry so I pulled it out and licked it."

"Don't do that!" said Jack. "We want to make a good impression…" He turned back to look at the gate. "It's electric, I think…"

"I can open it," said Dr. Finkelstein. He came forward and began to fiddle around with some of the visible wiring. After a moment, there was a japing sound and the gate opened. "Electricity is my specialty," he said.

"Alright, onwards and upwards!" cried Jack and they went in.


	9. Chapter 9

About half an hour later, Jack and the rest of Halloween Town were inside the house itself. It had been a fairly easy journey, what with each of the security guards running off the minute someone did something strange. Jack felt a bit bad about this, but realized that it was probably the only way they would ever get in to see the president.

"Okay, remember, try to act as normal – er – abnormal as everyone possibly can," Jack reminded them as they walked through the hallways. "Ah, this must be it!" He opened the door and they all stepping in.

The president was on the phone.

"Well, thank you for letting me know… I will get out of here the minute the helicopter arrives…"

"Hello!" said Jack, waving as he did so.

The president looked up and put down the phone. He then stared for an instant at the crowd.

"BOO!" said Behemoth.

"Ahhhhh!" the president jumped up, ran past the crowd, and out of the room.

"Well, now look what you did! Oh well, I know it was an accident. Anyway, he will be pleased we have taken over in his absence," Jack sat down behind the big desk and looked about himself. Well, you all know what you are supposed to do. We must get the word out about the party… and I must start doing whatever it is I'm supposed to be doing."

Everyone dispersed and got to work. Several of the townspeople went out and put up fliers about the big party. The Vampires (acting as security) started walking about the grounds. Others, decorated, practiced their talents, cooked food, and did other random jobs. Sally and Dr. Finkelstein stayed with Jack and helped him make his first public announcement over the radio.

"Citizens of this great land called the United States of America!" his voice boomed across the nation into living rooms and grocery stores. "This is your President speaking! On behalf of the White House as a whole, I can say it is our great pleasure to be making this announcement! You – yes! Each and every one of you here in this fabulous Land of Opportunity are invited to attend a dinner here at the White House tomorrow night! This grand celebration of unity starts at 5pm and will continue 'until the cows come home'!" Jack chuckled. "We welcome parents and children alike, young and old, rich and poor! If you are American – as I know you all are – you are welcome! Thank you!"

His cabinet cheered loudly. Sally and Dr. Finkelstein clapped nervously. Sally's hair was pinned up in a gigantic beehive on her head with a single curl dangling by each ear – much like the powdered wigs Jack had observed early first ladies wearing. Dr. Finkelstein sported a American-flag printed tie and a badge reading "Vice President".

"Everyone!" Jack addressed them. "I want to thank you once again for being the core of my little apple! We shall make a fabulous apple pie tomorrow! Metaphorically speaking! You know, 'as American as apple pie'? …Anyway, without you, we could not be prepared to run the country tomorrow. I think we've all earned the opportunity to turn in for a full nights rest as the big day comes upon us. Good night all! And happy President's Eve!"


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Jack was awoken by one of the vampires. "Jack! We have a report to make!"

Jack rose and rubbed his eye-sockets.

"There are hundreds of people outside the gate… they have flashing things and other electric things… should we scare them off?"

"No, no.." Jack rubbed his head. "They probably want to interview us. I will get ready and head out there. See to it that the First Lady and Vice President are able to come too. We must go meet the press!"

Several minutes later Jack was excitedly striding his way across the lawn with Sally and Dr. Finkelstein in tow. As they got closer and closer, more and more flashes came from the cameras and the people started holding out all sorts of microphones and yelling questions.

"Good morning everyone!" cried Jack. "Thank you so much for coming!"

"Sir!" cried one of the reporters. "Could you explain to use what the reason is behind this coup?"

Jack paused in momentary thought. "I am not sure what you are talking about…"

"Why did you take over the presidency?"

"Well, after careful thought and research I discovered that this wonderful country (which is one of my favorites to go to on Halloween) is in trouble… politically-speaking. You elect leaders who do not seem to be able to make all the right decisions. And you cannot agree on anything. I am here to embody and uphold the American Spirit! I want to revert this country back to its original golden age…" Jack continued on for several more minutes. "That is all," he concluded with a smile.

"What is the reasoning behind your appearance?" asked another reporter.

"My appearance… Uncle Sam of course!"

The reporters did not seem too pleased with this answer.

"No, we want to know why you are dressed up for Halloween."

"Oh, that!" Jack waved his hand. "We are from Halloween Town! We are the ones who…"

"President Skellington!" Dr. Finkelstein raised his voice for the first time. "We just thought it would be festive. We just love Halloween. In fact, the party tonight is also a costume party. We thought that would make it more fun…"

"Ah yes," Jack nodded in agreement. "Make sure you come. We will have food and entertainment! See you all tonight!" And with that, Jack led the procession back to the house.

Jack strode into the kitchen, "Everyone, take the amount of dinner and deserts I told you to prepare and double – er, triple it!" He went from there to the dining hall, "Perhaps we can squeeze a few extra chairs in at these tables…" And walked back into a side hallway, "And someone get us more backup toilet paper!"


	11. Chapter 11

Back in the Oval Office, he sat at his desk. A knock came at the door.

"Come in!" Jack called cheerily.

Dr. Finkelstein rolled in with a news reporter and cameraman in toe.

"Ah, good! When do we start the broadcast?"

"Whenever your ready!" the eager, young reporter announced.

"Splendid! Let's get this going!"

"Bringing you the latest in the presidency take-over, this is Wilber Sanchez with a personal message from the inside!"

The camera turned from the youthful reporter to Jack.

"Good morning America! Once again, it is my great pleasure to address you all personally! I hate to be all business, but Rome wasn't built in a day and that's basically what I'm attempting to do right now. So, I wanted to inform you of some new laws that my cabinet and I have decided upon for America's improvement and unity!" He held up a rather tattered, brown roll of paper with spidery script on it. "I made some adjustments to your Declaration of Independence…"

"Holy Gosh…" came the voice of the young reporter.

"What was that?" asked Jack.

"Nothing… we're still rolling."

Jack began reading the changes that they had made. It was nothing too bad, just different. "Finally," Jack said several minutes later. "We want to turn the death-penalty into a spectator event – like the Romans… anyway, that is all. Several of my cabinet members are working on a press release for the newspapers, so you can all read the changes for yourselves at home. We hope it was not too forward of us."

"Wow!" responded Wilber. "So you made changes to a historical document even though you are only taking over for two days?"

"Yes. We hope the actual president will agree with use that the changes are necessary and good for the country as a whole. It was a good document, it just needed a bit of clearing up. No use in being obscure. Thank you, Mr. Sanchez."

"Thank you President Skellington!" he turned off the camera. "You're crazy, you know?"

Jack thought for an instant, "Crazy? Well I admit that it might take some getting used to… maybe, 'cutting-edge' is the phrase that works better."

"Whatever you say," responded Wilbur and he left the room.

"Don't worry about him," came Dr. Finkelstein's voice as he wheeled back into the room. "People get set in their ways… You can't force good on people. They have to accept it. If they don't, it's their loss. Now, let's go see about the preparations – and some lunch – I'm starving…"

"You're right, Doctor. All we can do is try."


	12. Chapter 12

The clock in Jack's new office struck 5:00 pm. Jack jumped from his seat and went to the window. The main gate had been opened and the vampires were escorting groups of people across the lawn and into the White House. Everyone was in some sort of costume.

"It's like Halloween – only better!" mused Jack. He went out into the hallway and heard all the bustling of a very grand party. He went downstairs and there they were; hundreds of people all mingling and dancing to the music played by the zombie band.

Across the way, he could see the grand doors guarded by two clowns. Behind them, he knew, long tables stacked with dishes full of food were awaiting the dancing crowd's devouring. Behind him, he heard the various acts for the night rehearsing their portions of the show that would take place at the end of the evening in one of the large sitting rooms.

"Everything is going swimmingly!" Jack said to himself, rubbing his hands together greedily.

Dr. Finkelstein rolled up behind him. "Are you ready to make your formal address to our guests, Jack?"

"Just about! Here are my notes!" He let a long scroll unroll itself, the bottom edge brushing the ground.

Back in the kitchen, the mayor of Halloween Town was overseeing the baking of the post-dinner pastries. A large, white chef's hat sat atop his head in place of his usual top hat. Around his large waist, a white apron was wrapped.

"We finished a batch of cupcakes!" two witches announced.

The mayor reached forward and grabbed one from the plate. He examined it, noting the creative use of a bat wing for flavor and decoration, before taking a large bite.

His face immediately turned from the smiling side to his frowning expression.

"Kitchen meeting!" he yelled above the clash of plates and metal stirring spoons. "Kitchen meeting!"

All stopped what they were doing and watched the mayor.

"Everyone! Jack will not be happy if we serve food that tastes like this! Get it right!" he sounded terrified for himself more than concerned that the food would taste unpleasant.

Everyone returned to their baking undeterred.

"These recipes Jack gave us are all wrong anyway," one witch said to another. "Why, there's not anything about rat tails or snake tongues, even!"

Jack motioned for the band to stop playing. Everyone paused in their dancing and looked up at Jack, expectancy in their faces.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you so much for coming to our party. We hope you are having a good time?"

There were nods and answers of 'yes!' from the crowd.

"Good! I believe the chefs are almost done preparing our wonderful dinner… but for now, I would like to say…"

"Let's eat!" cried Dr. Finkelstein in an attempt to shorten Jack's speech. "Come on everyone…"

"Dr. Finkelstein!" Jack whispered to him. "You ruined it! I spent hours on this."

"It was too long," he retorted. "They don't want to wait around. Besides, you won't be president tomorrow, Jack… you won't will you? JACK?"

"It's been going so well… the people are happy…"

"Jack," Sally appeared beside him. "Please, let's go back home…"

"Now she says it," Dr. Finkelstein had a look of amusement on his face. "The apple doesn't fall as far from the tree as one wants to believe. Now, come on, I'm starving!"


	13. Chapter 13

"We must make more food!" the mayor was freaking out again in the kitchen.

"We're working as fast as we can," said the harlequin demon.

"I've broken five nails," added a witch. "And this soup still is missing something…"

"How is everything?" Sally poked her head into the kitchen.

"Oh, just fabulous!" replied the Mayor, changing his face back to a smile.

"Good. Jack is starting to get worried. The guests are waiting… can I take out the appetizers now?"

"Here!" the mummy handed Sally a huge plate stacked high with some sort of quiche.

"Thanks!" Sally left the kitchen and started handing out the food to the guests.

"…and that is just 17 of the ways I plan to unite America!" Jack finished telling an elderly woman with cat ears pinned in her gray hair.

The woman nodded, looking a little scared, and turned to talk to the diner or her right.

"I really think people are excited about what we've got planned!" Jack said to Sally as she placed a plate in front of him. "Why are you serving the food? That's for everyone else to do – why you're the First Lady! You should be conversing, not serving. Go talk to someone!"

Sally sighed and walked over to a stout man with a monocle, top hat, white socks, and a cane.

"Um, hello."

"'Ello," he responded, tipping his hat.

"And… what are you?" she asked, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm the Planter's Peanut!" he responded curtly.

"Oh," she responded and walked off to find another open seat. She sat down next to a woman with an extremely long nose, but decided to forgo any conversation and ate her food quietly. She grimaced slightly at the first bite.

Everyone was picking oddly at their food.

A bat wing flew across the table hitting a young woman in the face causing her to shriek loudly. Another yell sounded next to Jack as the man on his left discovered the body of a dead rat on his plate.

"Now, now, everyone!" Jack called above the increasing clamor. " This may not be what you are used to, but where I come from, this is fabulous cuisine!" He took a bite – his first of the evening - to illustrate his point and cringed visibly. "On second thought, I'll go have a word with the kitchen workers while all of you make your way into the blue room to enjoy some of our entertainment!"

Jack rose from his chair and went into the kitchen. "What happened?" he asked. "This stuff is awful!"

"We tried our best, Jack. But these recipes… they're not normal."

"I was trying to cook usual American fare," said Jack, disappointment in his voice. "Is the punch any good?" He took a sip. "That's not bad. We'll just serve drinks…"

"It's my own recipe," said the harlequin demon. "If I say so myself, I am a gen-i-us! I added some bottles of this…" he peered down at a bottle. "Rum… it made it taste much better!"

"Good!" said Jack. "Bring out the glasses and start passing it round. I will go and get the entertainment started. Jack left the kitchen and headed out into the hall. "Good news, everyone! The punch turned out particularly tasty. We will have that. Now for some entertainment. We will start off with the First Lady. Sally will sing the National Anthem."

Sally got up off a chair and stood in front of the zombie band. She felt all the eyes staring at her and her heart began to speed up. "Oh, say can you see…" her voice was shaky and she began to wring her hands. This continued until the very end of the song. "For the land of the free! And the home of the brave!" Sally ended the song by accidently pulling loose the stitches that held her right hand in place. It fell suddenly to the floor.

There was a gasp from the crowd.

"Sorry," said Sally and dashed off into the next room.

"Very nicely done!" said Jack. "Dr. Finkelstein, will you please make sure Sally get's her hand sewn back on? Anyway, let's continue on with the clown with the tear-away face…"

A few of the guests got up to leave, but most of them stayed. They were sipping their drinks and mumbling to one another.

The clown rode his unicycle in a circle around those who were seated, through the crowd of people exiting, and into the middle of the room.

"I am the clown with the tear-away face!" he introduced himself proudly before proceeding to do some particularly impressive unicycle tricks. For the finale, he pulled his face off (causing gasps), tossed it up in the air, and twirled in place on his one wheel before letting his face fall back into place. He grinned menacingly at the crowd who just sat still, some clutching their neighbors.

"Thank you!" The clown cried, tearing off his face again, holding it close to his chest, and bowing while still seated on the unicycle, then rolling out a doorway.

A few people gasped again and one woman fainted.

"Alright, next up we have Mr. Hyde!"

Mr. Hyde happily howled at an orb-shaped lamp to the tune of "God Bless America" – a song selected by Jack in lieu of Mr. Hyde's initial song which had a decidedly Halloween Town sound to it.

Scattered clapping occurred and for the first time no one got up to leave.

Jack smiled, clasped his hands together and announced, "Now for our final act, the melting man!"

Melting man stood up in front of the crowd and began to do a soft shoe. He danced around in a circle, forward and back, and side to side as the crowd began to laugh. The audience eventually began to clap along and sway.

"Things are starting to turn around," whispered Jack.

The melting man ended his dance by twirling in place, sending bodily ooze everywhere.

"Ghaaa!" came a cry from several of the onlookers as they were suddenly covered in ick.

"That was not originally part of the choreography!" replied Jack as he wiped his face. "But, thank you…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" a woman came running into the room. "I just saw… he's… AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She ran out again as fast as she had come.

Sally walked into the room at that instant. She was swaying more than usual and had a very plastered-looking grin on her face. A few leaves fell out of her right arm as she used it to steady herself against a wall. "I think there is something wrong with…"

"Umm…" Jack peered at her. Sally was still missing her right hand which, the noticed a second later was not completely gone, but had been reattached to her head. The guests looked at her in fright but were unable to move – that is – until the hand waved at them. Then, everyone bolted for the door. Glassed smashed to the floor, pieces of costumes were left behind, and shrieking filled the air.

Jack leant against a chair and signed deeply as Sally began to chuckle and hiccup behind him. Dr. Finkelstein entered the room, laughing coldly and almost running into furniture. He took one look at Jack and at the other townspeople before declaring in a loud voice that the punch was better than any that he had ever drunk before. Finishing this pronouncement, he leant over the edge of the wheelchair and proceeded to purge himself of the liquid.


	14. Chapter 14

A grandfather clock in the Oval Office struck 4am. The sound woke Jack from his troubled dreams and he lifted his head from the desk.

"Oh, Zero," he sighed wearily addressing his dog who was now floating above his elbow. "I so wanted everything to go well." His eyes drifted from the sleeping forms of Sally and Dr. Finkelstein to the boarded up window behind him and the dresser and chairs shoved hastily in front of the door. He found it strangely amusing that the only Americans interested in braving their apparently frightening "after party" were the many cameramen and reporters. In fact, so interested were they in Jack's ideas that they were ready to break the door down if not let in immediately. At first, he had been more than happy to explain himself to the public once again, but, in a moment of surprising lucidity, Dr. Finkelstein had advised against doing so and proceeded to clumsily lock and cover the door and window to prevent unwelcome guests.

With a grim recollection of the night's events, he drifted back into an uneasy sleep on the desk.

Boom! Boom! BOOM!

Jack sat up suddenly, startled by the explosions. Sally was up on her feet and had rushed to Jack's side. Dr. Finkelstein quickly joined them.

The door behind the stacked dresser and chairs shook and fell back into the hallway with a crash. Beams of light slipped between the chair legs.

"Clear this furniture!" a gruff voice ordered. "This is the Pentagon speaking!" shouted the voice through the chairs. "Come out with your hands up!"

"What should we do?" Sally asked.

"We'll just try to reason with them – explain why we've done all this," Jack suggested, pulling together a cheery smile. "Hello, Pentagon!" he shouted back in a friendly tone, "My name is Jack Skellington and I-"

"Shut up, Jack!" Dr. Finkelstein ordered. "Sally, get that metal floor lamp! We're busting through our own defenses!" he gestured at the boarded up windows. "We're getting out of here!"

With the snap of splitting wood and the tinkle of broken glass, their escape route stood before them. Sally grabbed a fancy gold cord that tied back the curtains and lassoed a large oak tree in the manicured front yard then tied the end in her hands to the heavy desk inside the office. Tearing three scarf-sized pieces of fabric from the curtains she handed one to Jack and one to Dr. Finkelstein. With hers, she climbed onto the window ledge, looped it over the cord, and slid speedily onto the yard, letting go just before she smashed into the tree.

"Hurry! We've got to make it back to the graveyard before they catch us!" Sally shouted up to them in an unusually long sentence.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack found himself walking back through the gates of Halloween Town several hours later. The sun was rising over the bleak landscape, illuminating the buildings and causing long, fingery shadows.

"Ohhhh…" Dr. Finkelstein was moaning slightly to himself each time his wheelchair hit a bump. "My head….."

Sally was staring down at the ground. Her hand had been re-sewn back to its normal place, but she too was still feeling the after-effects of the rum.

"This stuff is sooo bad. It is worse than that Deadly Nightshade you used to give me," Dr. Finkelstein remarked, eying Sally with a leer. "See how you feel…."

Sally did not respond, but she did look fairly miserable.

"It was such a bad idea," Jack was talking to himself. "I should've learned…"

"Yes, you should've," replied Dr. Finkelstein. "And if you ever drag us into anything like this again… I will remove both your legs attach them backwards…"

Jack smiled.

"Jack… Sally…. Dr. Finkelstein! You made it back alive!" the mayor came running over to meet them.

"It was all thanks to Dr. Finkelstein and Sally," said Jack.

"Well, we are just about to have a town meeting," said the mayor.

"Sally and I are going to bed," stated Dr. Finkelstein. "Come, Sally." Sally (for once) had no objection to this and began to follow him toward the observatory.

"Wait, no, hold on!" cried the mayor, his face changing from a grin to a worried expression. "It is urgent that everyone attend!"

Dr. Finkelstein made some sort of a garbled noise of annoyance, but turned to head for the center of town.

All while they walked, the mayor asked Jack for more details as to their escape. Jack was more than happy to divulge everything.

After a while, they entered the town meeting-place. As they walked in all the townspeople jumped up from behind the chairs.

"BBOOOOO!" they yelled and clapped for the new-comers.

"Why, a surprise party!" Jack exclaimed.

"You did such a good job," said one of the witches.

"It was better than Halloween – the way you scared that crowd!" cried one of the vampires.

"Congratulations, Jack!" cried several people.

"Thank you!" Jack turned pink in the face. "But, I had a huge amount of help… Thank you everyone! It was quite scary wasn't it?"


End file.
